rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Belinda "Bindy" Clausen
Belinda Clausen Initial Character Build * Street Name: * Age (in 2071): 35 * Demographics: Dwarf, Northern European * Archetype: Magician = Background = = Notoriety/Street Cred = * Notoriety = 3 (Bad Reputation) * Street Cred = * Public Awareness = = Qualities = Positive * Magician * Mentor Spirit * Merch Quality Negative * Sensitive Neural Structure * In Debt (10000 nuyen) to Delores * Bad Rep (played "Dizzy the Dragon", a character much like Barney the Dinosaur) = Attributes = * Body 3 * Agility 4 * Reaction 3 * Strength 3 * Charisma 3 * Intuition 5 * Logic 4 * Willpower 6 * Essence: 6 * Edge: 2 * Magic: 6 ** Initiate grade 1 ** Metamagic: masking Initiative: 8 Physical Damage boxes: 10 Stun damage boxes: 11 = Cyberware/Bioware = = Contacts = * Delores (Loyalty 1/Connections 5) * Talismonger (Loyalty 1/Connections 4) * Mr Keene (Loyalty 1/Connections 5) - Fixer for Aztechnology * Sargossa (Loyalty 1/Connections 3) = Skills = Active * Conjuring Group: 4 * Sorcery skill group: 4 * Assensing: 3 * Arcana: 2 * Influence skill group: 1 * Artisan: 3 ** Specialization: acting * Perception: 1 * Survival: 2 * Dodge:1 ** Specialization: ranged * Palming: 3 * Pistols: 2 Knowledge * Geology: 4 * Metallurgy: 4 * Dragons: 4 * Children's literature: 3 * Children's trid shows: 2 * Archaeology: 2 * Appraisal, jewelry: 5 * Germanic folklore: 3 Language * English (Native) = Gear = ¥ 2650 * Auctioneer business clothes (5/3) * lodge materials, rating 6 * med kit, rating 6 * Rope, 100 m * survival kit * appraisal tools * Comm link, Sony emperor, renraku Ichi * Binding materials for spirits, rating 6 ** purchased 3 batches ** used 1 batch on spirit of beast ** used 1 batch by utterly failing to bind a spirit of beast * sustaining focus, rating 2 * fake SIN, rating 2 * Dragon costume (pink, fluffy) * Talislegging kit * Assaying kit * Spellcasing focus, force 2, mental manipulations (stolen from Lenore) * Sustaining focus, force 3 (stolen from Lenore) * Artificial gill * Underwater armor (5/4) * 3 gold radicals * a taser - Defiance EX shocker (single shot) 8 stun (limited range to 20 m) * Kokopelli's Flute ** bonded to it (paid 5 karma) ** Karma invested in it: +1 Hoard * Jewelry valued at ¥5000 from Episode 2 (or 1) * Gold statue dedicated to the Gator god, stolen in Episode 1 (or 2) valued at ¥1000 * Gold watch (used to have 2 matching ones, but gave one to a dragon) * Bracelets, rings and a dog-sized purse from Lenore (about 1000 nuyen worth) * A taser stolen from Takehashi (episode 10) Debt * Owed to Delores: 9000 * Paid 1 month interest * Paid 1000 nuyen of the principle Headline text = Lifestyle = * Low, paid 5 months ** Comforts ** Entertainment ** Necessities ** Neighborhood ** Security = Karma Log = Current Karma: 3 * Episode 1: +4 * New Skill: survival: -2 * Raising palming to 2: -2 * Episode 2: +9 * Purchased karma: +2 * Raising conjuring group to 4: -8 * Raising survival to 2: -2 * Episode 3: +11 * Purchased karma: +2 * Purchased 2 spells (levitate, mind probe): -10 = Mentor Spirit = Dragon guide mentor spirits encourage greed in their followers. With an eye for anything shiny or unique, dragon guided magicians love to collect luxury items, not to use or even observe, but merely to have. Where others might see a gaudy trinket, dragon guided magicians see their heart's desire. "Whoever has the most toys when she dies, wins!" Advantages: +2 to palming, +2 for summoning spirits of beasts Disadvantages: To resist hoarding valuables, particularly jewels or minerals, the Dragon Guided magician must make a Willpower+Charisma Test. This includes a range of things, like trying to swipe an item from a museum to giving up a McGuffin, if it is shiny. (I'll post a description of this custom magic tradition once I complete it) * Detection: guidance * Illusion: Fire * Health: Earth * Physical manipulation: Task * Combat: beast * Drain attribute: intuition = Spells = * Trid Entertainment (drain: force/2 +2) * Stunball (drain: force/2 +1) * Trid phantasm (drain: force/2 +3) * Heal (drain: damage value -1) * Non existence (improved invisibility, multisense) (drain: force/2+3) * Increase reflexes (drain: force/2 +2) * Levitate (drain: force/2+1) * Mind Probe (drain: force/2+2) * Physical barrier (drain: force/2+3) = Initiate Info = = Bound Spirits = * Spirit of Beast, force 6 ** 1 services remaining ** Optional powers: Concealment, Guard = Journals = = To Do List = survival skill, enchanting skill weapon skill (pistol or maybe something flashier) Spells Build up my hoard to 1 million nuyen shrink ray